


happens like this

by smooth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Club AU, F/F, drunk conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth/pseuds/smooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I consider myself a pro at this game. If I let pride cloud my judgment, I’d despise myself forever.” The girl’s smile turns into a smirk. “Also don’t tell me you don’t want a drink that doesn’t taste like burned assholes.”</p><p>the 'i had to hide in the restroom and you're here yelling at this stall in which somebody's having sex' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	happens like this

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this doesn't make any sense. i literally just came up with it. but you know, this is the way some people meet, messily, randomly. people don't make sense. also the linctavia here isn't that much, the fic is tagged only f/f for a reason, but i felt obligated to tag it just in case. 
> 
> all contradictions and changes in the characters' moods are intentional bc i automatically assume everyone is at least a lil bit of a messy drinker. some swearing and alcohol.

Clarke Griffin can be fun. She can, on a not incredibly bad weeknight, in an at least a bit proper environment, with maybe not poisonous alcohol and an at least _bearable_  music if she’s lucky. She’s not as pretentious as many think, she works with what she’s got.

But this is complete disrespect of her tolerance. The weeknight is incredibly bad, everybody keeps poking her with their elbows and stepping on her feet, she swears there is gasoline in her vodka and this particular song makes her feel like she’s a part of a cult of ancient gods.

And Octavia’s nowhere to be seen.

Clarke grunts in displeasure as a large body slams into her from behind and makes her spill some of the vodka in her glass on herself. She turns around to say something and comes face to face with an intimidating man with a bandana on his head and a long braided beard.

“Got a problem, lass?” He spits mockingly when his eyes meet hers.

Clarke slowly wipes his oral fluids off her face. Her fingers tighten around the glass. Tonight fucking sucks, she’s tired and pissed off and would probably kill Octavia if the girl was in front of her right now. Before she can stop herself, her arm swings forward and throws the rest of her excuse of a drink in his face.

For a moment everything stills. The asshole’s eyes are screwed shut, mouth open in shock as alcohol drips from his forehead and cheeks. For a moment Clarke feels deep dark satisfaction in her belly and lets her mouth curl into a smirk. For a moment. Then his eyes open and she sees her doom in them.

She runs.

\--

By the time she gets to the restrooms, she’s out of breath and laughing so hard she almost feels sick. The guy lost her fairly quickly in the crowd but the adrenaline was enough to unleash the hysteria she’s been suppressing all night.

She bumps into somebody who’s leaning against the not so clean wall and immediately raises her head to apologize because the exact same thing had almost driven her insane on the dancefloor.

The girl, the prettiest girl she’s ever seen, all bony shoulders, intricate braids and dark clothes, looks like she would’ve had a bite to her bark maybe half an hour ago but now is mostly just tired.

“Whatever,” Is all she says before sighing and knocking on the stall door, an exhausted expression on her face. “Would you please, for the love of God, just go do this somewhere else?”

Her only response is a feminine giggle and then a violent sound of a body being pushed against the wall. The girl sighs again and slumps back.

Clarke stares at her for a while. Stares at the door. Then back at the girl.

“How long have you been waiting?” She asks eventually.

The girl looks at her under her long eyelashes. Her eyeliner is too on point for a dump like this.

“Fifteen minutes,” She mutters. “I tried to break the door at some point.”

“Well, why haven’t you tried the men’s?”

The stranger’s expression shows such unadulterated indignation that Clarke regrets asking immediately. She expects an insult or maybe a long speech that casually implies she’s a piece of trash but suddenly the ends of the girl’s mouth quirk upwards.

“This is your first time here, isn’t it?”

Clarke’s at loss for words so she nods. The girl nods slowly in return then jumps and bangs on the door.

“Open up, you fucking cunts!”

Nothing except panting and moaning answers her at this point. The girl nods again, to herself, and takes her phone out of her pocket.

“Ready for me to beat your ass on Trivia Crack?”

\--

The girl’s name is Lexa, Clarke learns, and she and her friends are regulars in this club. It’s bad but they’re struggling college students and the booze is cheap.  All the bartenders know them by now and they get to drink less gross alcohol for less money so that’s a plus.

She’s used to people fucking in the stalls but this is the first time it’s taking them so long to finish.

“Maybe it’s an orgy,” Lexa shrugs, “or _maybe the guy’s a fucking moron that can’t get his dick up_!” She yells angrily the last part at the locked door.

There’s muffled snickering at the other end.

“Or maybe there’s no guy,” Clarke offers before she can stop herself.

The other girl stares at her before grinning widely. “Nah,” She says, “If there’s one thing girls can do is get another girl off.” Somebody gasps behind the door.

The implications in her voice make Clarke look up at her. Lexa’s watching her through hooded lids, her lips slightly parted, and they’re both kind of drunk but Clarke really wants to kiss that pretty mouth right now. It’s the prettiest mouth she’s ever seen. Lexa’s the prettiest girl she’s ever seen.

“So,” Clarke snaps out of it and Lexa grins like she’s very much aware of the effect she has on a girl she's just met and she probably is, “wanna lose another game?”

Lexa is very, _very_ good at Trivia Crack. Clarke manages to win the second game nonetheless.

“Wow,” The brunette’s surprise seems genuine and she’s smiling. “I must say I’m impressed. I have to buy you a drink now.”

Clarke laughs. “Do you?”

“I consider myself a pro at this game. If I let pride cloud my judgment, I’d despise myself forever.” The girl’s smile turns into a smirk. “Also don’t tell me you don’t want a drink that doesn’t taste like burned assholes.”

Well, she’s got her there.

\--

The moment the two of them exit the restroom, the door of the only stall opens and a guy and a girl stumble out, her pouting and him frowning.

“Damn,” The guy mutters.

“Yeah,” The girl agrees. “It started off well and then it got dumb as fuck.”

“Sorry, she’s usually a lot more fun to mess with,” The girl cracks a grin and the guy smiles back unconsciously. “I mean, I love her, she’s my best friend but-”

“Dude, you think _I_ don’t try to fuck up _my_ best friend’s life? I’m kicking her ass so hard for ruining this!”

He laughs and she laughs proudly after. Once they stop, they glance at each other almost shyly.

“Well, um… Now that’s done, do you, like-” He makes a few uncoordinated movements with his hands, “Like, would you, um, you know-” He shrugs and blushes, “I mean, only if you, um-”

The girl rolls her eyes but her blush is just as evident. “Would you like to go dance, Lincoln?”

The guy rubs his neck nervously. “S-sure, Octavia.” He smiles a little and she can’t help but smile back.

\--

Clarke is drunk. She took full advantage of the alcohol that doesn’t taste like burned assholes offer and now she’s, to put it mildly, drunk as fuck. The only thing that’s fairly righteous about this situation is that Lexa looks almost as intoxicated.

“I feel my bladder’s boutta explode,” Lexa slurs in her ear then giggles and hiccups at the same time. Clarke laughs at the sound longer than she intends to.

“D’you wan’ me to help you pee?” She asks and laughs again.

“Ya,” Lexa replies and it takes Clarke more time than she’s comfortable admitting to realize she’s serious, as far as a person in their state can be.

She stares back, right into the other girl’s deep green eyes, and blurts, “A’ight.”

\--

Lexa is squatting in the alley behind the club. Clarke’s pacing around and making sure her back is turned to the other girl the whole time.

“Why d’ people draw stars five-pointed?” Clarke starts to turn around and Lexa shouts, “Don’ do that, I’m still peein’!”

Clarke takes a few steps forward, just to be sure she doesn’t see something she isn’t permitted to. Her cheeks are burning when she replies, “There’s nothin’ romantic ‘boutta circle, I guess.”

Lexa huffs behind her and Clarke’s sure she’s rolling her eyes. “Not e’erythin’ has to be romantic. B’sides there’s nothin’ romantic ‘boutta a pentagon with a triangle on each side either.”

Clarke shrugs, vaguely aware the other girl probably won’t see it. “I think ‘s neat,” She says.

She hears shuffling from behind then, “You can turn around now.”

Lexa is looking at her like she’s the most peculiar thing in the world when their eyes meet. “Neat, huh,” She mutters mostly to herself then falls silent.  “Wha’ if I killed you righ’ now?” She asks all of a sudden, her voice rising. “Why would you let me off your sight? Wha’ if I’d killed you while you had your back turned?”

She doesn’t sound threatening. She almost looks desperate.

“Then I’ll getta ask God why he made the stars round if everybody’s drawin’ them five-pointed,” Clarke says and she finds out she’s serious about it. “And you’ll never know the answer.”

“You mean why e’erybody’s drawin’ them five-pointed if he made them round.”

Clarke shakes her head. “I b'lieve people create their gods not the other way ‘round.”

Lexa tilts her head to a side and the corner of her mouth lifts up a little. “Neat,” She mumbles to herself. Then kisses Clarke.

\--

She wakes up with a killer headache. The smell is familiar, she realizes before opening her eyes and the thought brings her at least a little comfort. She didn’t end up in pieces in a dumpster so that’s good. Still, a faint groan can’t help but escape her mouth.

“Shut up,” She hears her roommate grumble and slowly opens one of her eyes.

As far as she remembers, Octavia didn’t drink much during the half an hour or so they spent together. She had found her and Lexa drunkenly making out in the middle of the back alley and had gotten a big dark skinned male to help her separate them. Fucking Octavia.

“Why’re you complaining?” She rasps back. “I’m the one who drank her weight in shitty vodka.”

“For fuck’s sake, Clarke, there’s aspirin on your nightstand, shut the fuck up.”

Despite wanting to object, Clarke hears herself mumble an ‘okay’ and reaches blindly for the pill and the glass of water above her head.

“Lexa’s number is somewhere there too.” Octavia adds tiredly after a few minutes.

Clarke falls back asleep with a grin on her face.

\--

 _hey stranger danger,_ she types on her phone a few hours later.

The reply comes surprisingly quickly.

**_That’s lame af._ **

_hey i’m not the one threatening ppl to kill them in back alleys._

**_But I didn’t kill you, did I? That alone says a lot._ **

_yeah? how many victims do you have?_

This time Lexa replies almost an hour later.

**_Only one._ **

Clarke gazes at her phone for some time.

 _so do i,_ she admits eventually, _he would’ve told us the truth about stars if he could._

She hopes Lexa understands the meaning behind her words. She thinks she does.

**_There are other questions two great minds can find answers to, though._ **

_too bad between us there’s only one._

**_Thank you, I’m glad you’re admitting it._ **

_lmao slow down there. i beat you at trivia crack i’m clearly the best._

**_It’s. On. As. Fuck._ **

_tomorrow 3 pm i’ll be waiting for you to come pick me up and take me somewhere w/ free wifi. i’m going to ruin you._

…

**_Okay, it’s been 3 hours, do you plan on sending me your address or?_ **

_oh yeah sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm wolflexa on tumblr. if you guys care or anything.


End file.
